


just had to get something off my chest

by P2PWP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans Male Character, Transstuck, grimdorks - Freeform, tagging this with as many things as i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P2PWP/pseuds/P2PWP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can survive the apocalypse, you can die a bazillion times, you can become a literal god and create a new universe, and there will still be wonky binders to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just had to get something off my chest

Over the squirming, grunting, and muffled cursing, Rose’s arrival goes unnoticed. As such, it’s not until John finally escapes the stubborn chokehold of his binder that he realizes that the tapping outside his door not only exists, but has probably going on for some time now.

"Uh…Rose? That you?"

"Is everything alright?" 

There’s a note of concern there that makes him feel mildly guilty. “No, yeah, everything’s fine!” 

"May I come in or…?"

"Y—." John pauses, suddenly very aware of his lack of a shirt. "…uh."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, sure, it’s fine!" He calls, quickly, casually. Talking louder = sounding interesting, confident. He knows from experience. "Yeah, come in!"

 

Rose walks in to find John posed casually on his bed, body half-turned away from her for no particular reason. He swivels his head toward her, as if just noticing her. “Hey, what’s up?”

"Was it giving you trouble?"

"Was what…?" John has to turn fully to see her eyes on the binder bunched in a unceremonious heap at the foot of his bed. "Oh. Yeah, unfortunately." He glares at the garment as if it were the one responsible for this (not  _entirely_  untrue). “It just was just feeling really tight all of a sudden and…yeah.”

Rose looks up at John. John looks down at the binder (resolutely not thinking about how this is the first time she’s seen him without it on). Finally she breaks the silence: “It looks like it was digging into your skin.”

There’s red indents in his shoulders and chest, not having quite faded yet. “Y…yeah.”

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah…oh, but not like, really bad or anything! It’s just, you know, it’s like when you wear something a little too tight all day. I’ll live."

"I should hope so, it’s your turn to do the laundry tomorrow."

"Haha!" Okay, that was DEFINITELY too loud. John begins pulling a loose thread on his comforter, throwing in a few more (softer) "ha"s for posterity. Maybe if he’s lucky Rose will just think he finds linens hilarious for some reason.

Boy, it got quiet all of a sudden.

"Would it…" Rose’s words trail off as soon as they appear. She seems to be trying to choose her words carefully. "I could help ease the pain, a little."

"Really?" That’s enough to make him meet her gaze again. "Like a massage or something?"

"With your permission, of course." 

"Permiss-?" Oh.  _Oh_. Suddenly the back of his neck feels hot. “Oh! Yeah, that’d…that’d be fine. Sure.”

John starts to move to face her, but Rose lifts herself on the bed, perching right behind him. For a second he’s confused, and then she wraps her arms around him, and then he’s even more confused, and then

and then

 _oh_.

Her fingers are slender and so, so cool against his sore skin. The feeling is instantaneous—his shoulders jolt up, once, and then slouch into one of the deepest relaxations he’s ever felt.

Is it her Light powers at work, knowing just what feels best for him? Is it just Rose being Rose? In the end John decides he doesn’t give one iota of a damn because  _holy shit._ His head droops back, his mouth resting into a lazy smile, one he knows is mirrored on Rose. 

Slowly, gently, her hands work at his aching chest, while her lips find the faint red welts worked into his shoulders, peppering them with soft kisses. Her thumbs work in easy circles on opposite sides of his sternum and he very nearly groans.

Spot by spot she finds all his aches and pains and works them all out. She moves around him, finding all the little dents pressed into his skin. The seconds slip away like syrup, until John opens his eyes to realize that all of a sudden he feels much, much better.

He looks down to find Rose’s head resting in the crook of his neck, lazily rubbing just above his heartbeat. She looks up at him, and smiles gently.

"Better?"

"Dude. Rose…" Without warning he falls on his back, half-laughing. "… _dude.”_

"I’ll take that as a yes." Rose’s lips gently peck a path from his chest to his collarbone. John laugh-moans as she moves kiss by kiss up his neck, to come to rest with a husky whisper at his ear:

"John."

"Rose."

"John, did you glue googly eyes to your binder."

"That I did, Rose." He bends his neck to press a kiss to her nose. "That I I did."


End file.
